


Экземпляр

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Horror, Breeding, Dom Hux, Emperor Hux, Forced Orgasm, HEAVILY dub/non-con, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Parasites, Slave Kylo, Sub Kylo, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, alien birthing, mpreg (kinda), scientific experimentation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Бен, известный с недавних пор как Кайло, был подарком для императора Хакса, но новый раб оказался не таким покладистым, как положено невольнику, и Его Величеству пришлось преподать наглецу урок, чтобы напомнить его настоящее место…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184865) by [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615) :)

Бена без излишних церемоний втолкнули внутрь. Он споткнулся о порог, не сумев удержать равновесие из-за связанных за спиной рук. Дверь моментально закрылась за ним, запирая юношу в тесном пространстве. Воздух холодил кожу — сегодня император не соизволил даровать ему ничего, дабы прикрыть наготу его тела. Даже прозрачных шелков и драгоценностей, служивших ему повседневной одеждой.

Загнав его сюда, штурмовики ушли. Узкое помещение напоминало клетку со стеклянными плазмоустойчивыми стенами, обрамленную с двух сторон укрепленными дверями. Но очевидные меры предосторожности были бессмысленными, знал Бен. Он давно бросил попытки дотянуться до Силы — ингибиторы, встроенные в его ошейник, надежно гарантировали это.

Люди по ту сторону стекла напоминали ученых.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Бен пару раз глубоко вздохнул и продолжил рассматривать мужчин и женщин в белых халатах — постоянно копаясь в своих датападах, они суетились возле различных терминалов и консолей. Между ними юрко лавировал гиперактивный протокольный дроид. Но юношу они не очень занимали — его глаза устремились к рыжеволосому мужчине, затянутому в черное, чело мужчины украшала неброская серебряная диадема.

Император стоял посреди всеобщей суеты со скучающим видом, аккуратно сложив руки за спиной. Сглотнув, Бен не сводил с него взгляда, пытаясь отрешиться от страха, копившегося в животе. Один из ученых подошел к Его Величеству, и юноша увидел, как губы человека зашевелились, но из стеклянной клетки невозможно было разобрать ни слова. Лицо императора Хакса озарилось легкой усмешкой, и он отмахнулся, после чего ученый с почтением отступил. А затем глаза императора обратились к нему.

Рука в элегантной перчатке неспешно поднялась и нажала кнопку комлинка на запястье, и в клетке раздалось легкое потрескивание, сменившееся голосом, заполнившим собой крохотный закуток.

— Итак, кажется, мы готовы… Ведь ты готов, Кайло? — Переливы этого бархатистого голоса вызывали мучительное, пронзительное чувство тоски. Одного его звучания было достаточно, чтобы заставить Бена почувствовать дрожь в спине. Проглотив комок в горле, он ощутил, как усиливается мрачное предчувствие — его начало пробирать, как на леденящем холоде на ветру.

— Что вы хотите сделать со мной? — Хотелось казаться дерзким, вызывающим и смелым. И не исключено, что в другой ситуации это бы даже сработало — но сейчас его выдавали расширившиеся зрачки и нервозность, с которой он смотрел на собравшихся здесь людей, наблюдавших за ним так, словно он был неодушевленным предметом или подопытным.

Цокнув языком, император с тонкой улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ну все, — промурлыкал его голос через громкую связь. — Иначе это испортит сюрприз. Не переживай… Я объясню все в процессе, когда мы начнем. — Он повернулся к человеку, с которым общался минутой ранее, и коротко кивнул. — Можете приступать.

Внезапно противоположная дверь резко открылась. Бен распахнул глаза, и его внимание мгновенно перенаправилось на огромное существо, скрывавшееся в той секции клетки. Оно пришло в движение и заскользило в его сторону. Юноша инстинктивно попятился прочь, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между собой и неизвестной тварью.

Первое, что он сумел различить, была странного вида шевелящаяся масса, полная длинных извивающихся щупалец. Отростки темно-фиолетового цвета казались светлее с внутренней стороны. Они присоединялись к чему-то наподобие стебля, который завершался сплющенной головой, из которой расходились крупные выступы, похожие на лепестки цветка. Его поверхность покрывала прозрачная слизь, и чем ближе оно подбиралось, тем явственней ощущался запах — резкий и тошнотворно-сладкий.

— Ты знаком с Аршоку? — снова послышался голос Хакса, и Бен на миг обернулся к своему мучителю с непониманием и ужасом в глазах. Император воплощал собой спокойствие и безмятежно, с невозмутимой улыбкой, смотрел на Бена .

Внезапно ощутив чужое прикосновение, Бен вздрогнул и посмотрел на подползавшее существо. Тут же подавшись назад, он прижался спиной и связанными руками к двери, через которую его привели сюда. Его почти трясло от страха из-за этой неведомой твари.

— Это уникальный вид… — тем временем продолжал император. — Совсем недавно его обнаружили на Камино. Исследователи до сих пор не пришли к единому мнению — растение это или животное. Он обладает зачатками разума, интуицией и довольно подвижен, но у него нет пищеварительной системы, он пополняет запасы энергии фотосинтезом. — Бен вскрикнул, чувствуя, как щупальца оплелись вокруг его ног. Руки, беспомощно прижатые к двери, дернулись в машинальной попытке защититься — оно было совсем рядом, и все эти отростки тянулись к нему. Липкая слизь распространилась по коже — щупальце обвилось вокруг его талии, отрывая юношу от двери.

— Куда более примечательно — это то, как он размножается. — Ох, как он мечтал, чтобы император замолчал! В голосе Хакса сквозила скука, он словно констатировал сухую научную сводку на презентации. Сердце часто забилось, и охваченный все возрастающей паникой Бен забился в хватке твари. — Как выяснилось, у него присутствуют и мужские, и женские репродуктивные органы — ему не нужен партнер. Все, что ему нужно, это теплое нутро, чтобы инкубировать яйца.

Тело Бена оказалось поднесено к огромному цветку, но его руки были по-прежнему связаны, и он, отчаянно содрогаясь, закричал:

— Твою мать! Отпустите! Отпустите меня! — Конечно, слова были бесполезны. В душе не было ничего, кроме удушающего ужаса — он чувствовал, как отростки плавно скользят по его телу, по его коже. Он чувствовал, какие они влажные и склизкие, какой подавляюще приторный запах исходит от них. Щупальца обвивались вокруг ног, мертвой хваткой стискивая лодыжки, подавляя волю к сопротивлению.

— Мои исследователи запросили больше экземпляров, и я подумал — аха, ты все понимаешь правильно, — я решил, что предложу добровольцем тебя. Тем более, этот образчик был довольно активен в последнее время… Можно сказать, вошел в стадию пика своей фертильности.

Нет-нет-нет! Разум Бена бешено заходился криком, осознавая недвусмысленные намеки. Юноша снова предпринял попытку сомкнуть ноги, когда одно из щупалец обхватило шею.

— Не пытайся сопротивляться. Он силен, — улыбнулся император, когда Бен безнадежно взбрыкнул. Жалобный всхлип вырвался из горла — отростки кружились и покрывали слизью каждый дюйм его тела. Они изучали его, свертываясь вокруг его ног, растягивая их в стороны, с силой заставляя жертву уступить.

— О, кажется, началось. — Он услышал голос и встретил взгляд императора. Казалось, растениеподобное существо намеренно выставляло напоказ его тело, широко раздвинув его ноги и заставив выгнуть спину, демонстрируя все интимные места. — Прелестный вид, — Бен понимал, что окружающим видно не только его тело в мельчайших подробностях, но что еще они могли полюбоваться клеймом, обозначавшим его как собственность императора Хакса. Упомянутый император смотрел на него с довольной улыбкой, пока его ученые занимались записями в датападах, сохраняя на лицах непроницаемое выражение.

Впрочем, времени размышлять об своем унизительном положении у Бена не было — существо опять завладело всем его вниманием. Под испуганный вскрик Бена щупальца зашевелились, принимаясь тереться о его кожу. Он чувствовал каждое движение, чувствовал, какие они влажные и упругие. Отросток на его шее полез на лицо, в то время как другие поползли вверх по бедрам, отчего кожа вспыхивала незнакомым огнем.

— Теперь ему нужно отыскать твои дырки. — О, светлые звезды, это происходит на самом деле! Юноша захныкал, ощущая каждый дюйм твари, обвивавшей его тело. — Он ищет влагу и жар. Как твое самочувствие? Его железы производят секрет, который делает кожу жертвы невероятно чувствительной. Кажется, я слышал, что это ощущение напоминает покалывание. — Император был прав: оно кололось, и еще как, от этого пробуждалась неясная тоска, а ум заходил за разум. С очередным стоном Бен открыл глаза, поняв, что щупальце подобралось к его губам и медленно, но настойчиво пыталось проникнуть в рот. — Что ж, само собой, мне это достоверно неизвестно… Но ты непременно расскажешь мне о своих впечатлениях позднее.

Терпкий вкус заставил его задыхаться — слишком сладкий и приторный. Существо не заботилось о его комфорте, проталкиваясь дальше в глотку. Одновременно с этим по ягодицам заскользил другой отросток, ощупывая его задницу, и Бен отчаянно рванулся, чувствуя сильное давление на анус. С губ сорвался стон — звук вышел глухим, и тварь принялась проталкиваться в него. Тело невольно поддавалось возбуждению — щупальца медленно, но верно стимулировали каждое нервное окончание.

— Ты уже совсем твердый… даже после всей суматохи, что ты устроил. Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься. — Слушая спокойный ласковый голос, истязавший его не хуже манипуляций твари, Бен сжался, чувствуя, как отросток неумолимо проникает глубже. Бедра непроизвольно начали покачиваться под неизбежным вторжением. Издав булькающий всхлип, юноша вдруг осмыслил, что в его задний проход тычется еще одно щупальце. Оно извивалось, сокращаясь и распрямляясь, с настойчивостью протискиваясь в узкое пространство… Великая Сила, он же разорвется, если тварь растянет его еще хоть чуть-чуть!

— Из того, что я понял, он готовит твои внутренности для молодняка. — Бен чувствовал это — оба щупальца змеились внутри, как полноценные живые существа. Это не напоминало секс… Здесь не было ритма, темпа, к которому можно привыкнуть. Он чувствовал, что словно плавится изнутри, что его растягивают все шире и шире. — Чувствуешь, как он заполняет тебя целиком? — Ох, крифф, да! Он был переполнен! — Аршоку дает тебе возможность привыкнуть к нему. Очень любезно с его стороны, не находишь?

Громко заскулив, Бен позволил ощущениям прокатиться по телу одной будоражащей волной за другой. Он дернулся и откинул голову назад, уже свободный от недавних терзаний. То, что было внутри, приносило настолько сладостные чувства, делало ему так хорошо! Член ожил и набух, вместе с удовольствием, затеплившимся внутри. Оно было глубоко, так невозможно глубоко!

Вдруг отростки начали усиленно шевелиться, безжалостно раздвигая его плоть. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза Бен разглядел новое, невиданное раньше, огромное щупальце, появившееся из существа — толще и шире, чем прежние. И оно подкрадывалось к нему!

— Ах, думаю, он готов. — Бен ощутил первое чужеродное прикосновение и зажмурился, собираясь с силами. Невыносимо медленно стебель надавил на отверстие, проникая внутрь, целенаправленно устремляясь в захваченное тело. Замычав от болезненной растяжки, юноша услышал голос Хакса:

— Давай, будь смелее, открой глаза. Взгляни, иначе пропустишь все самое интересное. — Неохотно распахнув ресницы, Бен сдавленно ахнул. Побледнев, он с ужасом следил, как в его сторону по стеблю двинулись две округлые выпуклости размером с хороший кулак.

Он был бессилен перед неизбежным. Безрезультатно попытавшись отбиться ногами, Бен в отчаянии силился поймать взгляд императора, который по-прежнему невозмутимо наблюдал за происходящим. Холеное лицо светилось довольством, и Его Величество снова коснулся комлинка.

— Он собирается отложить яйца прямо в тебе. Боюсь даже представить, каково это будет. Сейчас Аршоку растягивает тебя, как следует подготавливая твое нутро… — Это было похоже на истину. Тварь внутри будто разбухала, одновременно с тем, как приближались яйца. Казалось, тело вот-вот лопнет, но Бена охватило дикое вымученное наслаждение. О великая Сила, он же кончит! Он скоро кончит от этого!..

Первое яйцо достигло разработанного отверстия и под сдавленный вопль юноши протиснулось в него, растягивая ткани и продвигаясь в глубину. Следом за ним направилось еще одно, и Бен уже беспрерывно стонал, корчась от стыда, насколько позволяло держащее его существо. Они были в нем, они были внутри! Эти живые твари проникли в его тело! И — ох! — они… как же это было хорошо!

— Ох, смотри-ка… Сколько их влезло. Уже заметно, как из-за них у тебя выпячивается живот. — От слов Хакса он не смог сдержать слез. Тело было таким чувствительным, эти твари безжалостно распирали его изнутри!.. В него вошло третье яйцо, и плоть приняла его и плавно обтянула. Одно за другим, они теснились внутри, прижимаясь к простате, нафаршировывая его несчастную задницу. С члена бессовестно закапала смазка, ствол дернулся от безумной смеси боли и наслаждения, идущих из его нутра.

Оставалось еще два яйца.

Нет, это было невозможно, в него не поместится столько! Бен беспомощно забился, с холодеющим сердцем следя, как две последних выпуклости поднимались по стеблевидному отростку. Но мог только кричать, когда они планомерно проникли в его тело и окончательно наполнили его — сильнее, чем все, что он мог раньше представить.

Затем существо стало отступать, и он кончил. В миг, когда отростки выскальзывали из него, Бен заорал, невзирая на толстое щупальце во рту, и брызги спермы запачкали ему живот. Оргазм граничил с ощущением боли, тело скрутило от долгого напряжения и наступившего облегчения — тварь окончательно оставила его в покое, освободив рот и анус. Не спеша, растение свернулось клубком и затихло, дав поскуливавшему юноше повалиться на пол — он тут же попытался приподняться, поскальзываясь в покрывавшей тело слизи.

— Ты чувствуешь их? — вкрадчиво спросил знакомый голос. Император жадно внимал тому, как он задыхался и вздрагивал, как раздувался его округлившийся живот, растягивая зажившее императорское клеймо. — Прямо сейчас яйца обустраиваются в твоих внутренностях, укрепляясь на время инкубационного периода. Видел бы ты себя… Настоящая обрюхаченная шлюшка, — протянул он со странной ноткой: почти с сочувствием, на которое, по представлению Бена, этот человек был неспособен. И тут юноша вспыхнул, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание и осознавая, что это случилось с его телом на самом деле… Да, он чувствовал их — теплых, живых, надежно пригревшихся внутри него…

— Они вылупятся через две недели, маленькие извивающиеся бестии. Но они покинут твое тело лишь спустя два дня после рождения. Я с нетерпением жду этого момента… Мне доводилось только читать о таком, но никогда не приходилось наблюдать за процессом лично. — Бен потрясенно заморгал, слушая все, что описывал Хакс. Но это невозможно! Он не протянет с этими тварями так долго! Они же вылупятся, оживут и начнут двигаться прямо в его теле!.. Он посмотрел на императора сквозь стекло и с неприкрытой дрожью взмолился:

— Крифф, пожалуйста!.. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, не надо!.. Пожалуйста, вытащите их, мой господин император, умоляю! — Мужчина великодушно подарил ему мгновение надежды, разглядывая раба с жестоким спокойствием, и поднял руку, повелевая замолчать.

— Тише. Достаточно. — Бен всхлипнул и закрыл рот, по-прежнему неловко ерзая от непривычной тяжести внутри. — Процесс тебе не навредит. В этом существе благополучие инкубатора заложено на уровне инстинктов. Как правило, Аршоку заинтересованы, чтобы вырастить новую кладку… Хм, наверное, это забавно… Возможно, мне стоит отдать тебя моим ученым на всю твою оставшуюся жизнь?

Кто-то из присутствующих исследователей поднял голову при этих словах, но быстро опустил взгляд к рабочей консоли. В глазах Бена застыли слезы, все его тело задрожало, как трепетный лист, от этой перспективы. Он замотал головой, с мольбой глядя на мужчину.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста… — прошептал он.

Находясь сейчас на коленях рядом с чудовищным существом, юноша знал, что готов на все, лишь бы избежать подобной участи! Окинув его недобрым взглядом, Хакс улыбнулся и задумчиво кивнул:

— Что ж, если ты будешь вести себя очень хорошо, быть может, тебе придется пройти через это испытание только один раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие две недели Бена вызывали не слишком часто — к его тихому облегчению. Ему хватало трудностей даже с обычной ходьбой, не говоря уж о том, чтобы радовать своего императора, особенно учитывая грубые предпочтения Хакса в постели. От него по-прежнему требовалось оставаться подле господина, преклонив колени рядом с троном для всеобщего обозрения, или прикованным к кровати по вечерам ожидать Его Величество, но, к счастью, в эти дни Хакс редко баловал его своим вниманием. За исключением, конечно, случайных ремарок касательно его огромного живота и того, что он стал похож на от души попользованную шлюху.

— Как они чувствуют себя сегодня? Ты уже привык к ним? — спросил император с ироничным смешком, заметив, как Бен морщится и неловко елозит, пытаясь совладать с растущей тяжестью. Нет, привыкнуть к такому было выше человеческих сил! Противоестественное состояние стало беспрестанным источником возбуждения, но ему не давали позволения кончать — член был надежно заперт в металлической клетке — самом изощренном виде пытки.

Он ощутил шевеления к концу второй недели. Ему разрешили прислониться к императорскому трону, даровали привилегию опереться о ноги Его Величества, и Бен научился дорожить этой маленькой милостью. Император любил зарываться пальцами в его волосы, пока занимался государственными делами, и в этом жесте была непонятная приязнь, к которой измученный юноша не мог не начать тянуться. И в один из таких моментов, когда он слегка задремал на коленях, твари внутри принялись двигаться.

По телу тут же прошла судорога, и он сдавленно вскрикнул от неожиданности. Тревога сменилась паникой, но Бен понял, что произошло. Не осознавая своих действий, он испуганно схватился за ногу императора, сжимая край его облачения. Хакс приподнял бровь и оторвался от работы, вопросительно взглянув на раба у своих ног, который часто задышал и начал льнуть к нему. Тонкие губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.

— Аха… На пару дней раньше срока? Они шевелятся?

Бен чувствовал их — они изгибались, двигались, давили! Член незамедлительно напрягся, несмотря на клетку, возбужденный интенсивностью ощущений. Это было даже лучше, чем то, что ощущалось, когда тварь насиловала его… Маленькие живые существа не давали ему покоя, переплетаясь так глубоко внутри него…

— Пожалуйста… — голос Бена дрожал, его тело напряглось, исходя потом и дрожью. Бедра непроизвольно дернулись, когда внезапно задвигались все пятеро, плотно набившиеся в его задницу. — Умоляю, мой господин император, освободите мой член!

— Тебе так это нравится? — безжалостно усмехнулся Хакс, обернувшись к нему. Строгая рука провела по его волосам и обхватила за шею, вынуждая податься вперед и встать между его расставленных ног.

— Прошу, прошу, прошу!.. — заплакал Бен, с трудом чередуя стоны со словами, и бестолково закрутил бедрами, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, способное облегчить эту пытку. Член горел и саднил от долгого воздержания, не имея возможности распрямиться в жестоких путах. Бен не смог сдержать слабого вздоха, увидев, как император смилостивился над ним и наклонился к нему с серебряным ключом, намереваясь снять проклятую клетку. И едва обретя свободу, член мгновенно вздыбился к животу, и юноша принялся тереться о ботинок императора, отдавшись во власть подавляющей похоти и нужды.

— Вероятно, это какой-то симптом, мне кажется, не сделай я этого — и в ближайшую пару дней ты выкончаешь себе все мозги. Хотя зрелище может выйти прелюбопытным, — задумчиво произнес мужчина, наблюдая, как Бен прижимается к его ноге, словно перевозбужденный зверек. Юноша почувствовал знакомые руки, опустившиеся на его длинные волосы и сжавшие их, заставляя смотреть императору в лицо. Хакс наблюдал за ним с неизменной улыбкой и веселым блеском в глазах. — Кончай сколько влезет.

***  
Брыкающегося Бена насильно пристегнули к медицинской койке, несмотря на все его сопротивление. Твари внутри выросли и шевелились без остановки. Крепкие руки сжали его голову и уверенно просунули в зубы кляп.

Где же император Хакс?..

Глаза юноши взволнованно рыскали по палате в поисках господина, но вокруг были только доктора и ученые, занятые поступающими данными и его жизненными показателями. Он почувствовал себя таким маленьким и незначительным… Для них он был не человеком, а просто объектом изучения.

Ему раздвинули ноги, прикрепив их по обе стороны койки, легко преодолевая вялое сопротивление. Существа резко закопошились в нем! Ведь они собирались выползти наружу!.. Но что, если они пойдут не тем путем? Что, если они зароются еще глубже, разорвут его внутренние органы и мимоходом убьют его? Ужас наполнил глаза Бена, когда он как в бреду вообразил щупальца, вырывающиеся изо рта.

Но затем он увидел, как в палату входит Его Величество, и несмотря на равнодушный взгляд, которым наградил его император, Бен почувствовал себя лучше. Ведь он не видел его уже несколько часов. Захныкав сквозь кляп, юноша часто и трепетно задышал.

«Пожалуйста, помогите мне… Мой господин император, пожалуйста, вы мне нужны…»

Император Хакс прошел к койке, и Бен растроганно всхлипнул, почувствовав знакомое прикосновение к волосам. Дыхание выровнялось, и он подался, насколько мог, к этим ласковым рукам.

Император рядом. Император поможет ему пройти через это испытание.

— Ш-ш-ш… Расслабься. Скоро все закончится. — Каким странно нежным стал голос этого жестокого человека… В нем слышалась такое искреннее и откровенное расположение… И тут Бен ощутил первое щупальце, выскользнувшее из его тела.

Ученые в комнаты в ажиотаже окружили его, готовясь принимать драгоценные образцы, а император склонился над ним, решительно придерживая за плечи. Задница полыхнула болью от резкой растяжки, и чужеродный первенец покинул его тело.

С тех пор, как Бена прикрепили к койке, он успел спустить дважды. Но собравшиеся люди игнорировали его реакцию, для них это было всего лишь естественное поведение мужской физиологии в ответ на частую стимуляцию. И вот он кончил в третий раз, сдавленно закричав через кляп, когда тварь взяли и окончательно извлекли из него.

— О-ох, посмотри, Кайло, я могу разглядеть их под твоей кожей. Какие оживленные. Взгляни, какие они активные. — Бен опустил взгляд и понял, что Хакс был прав. Его круглый живот ходил ходуном, под кожей то и дело очерчивались маленькие щупальца. Твари сражались за право поскорее покинуть временное пристанище. И вскоре очередное существо направилось к выходу, и Бен задрожал, в полной мере ощущая заново раздвигавшийся проход.

— После этого останется всего трое… Интересно, ты будешь кончать каждый раз? — прошептал император, склонившись над ним, пока Бену приходилось тужиться, когда новый Аршоку преодолевал препятствие, падая в жадно протянутые руки нетерпеливых ученых мужей. Но юноша едва осознавал чужое присутствие. Извивавшихся тварей бережно уносили прочь, чтобы подготовить к предстоящим опытам. И каждый раз Бен беспомощно изливался, пачкая живот и бедра, крича и дергаясь в путах, и единственным успокоением служили крепко державшие его сильные руки его господина, тепло его тела, его уверенный голос, приказывавший: «Расслабься для меня, прямо сейчас»…

Когда последнее из существ выбралось из него, по щекам Бена потекли слезы. Его задница растерянно сжималась вокруг пустоты, он чувствовал себя одиноким и невыносимо опустошенным. Внутри него теперь не было ничего, и, о звезды, каким кошмарным было это чувство. Кляп незаметно расстегнули и вытащили изо рта, и юноша повернул шею, глядя на императора умоляющими глазами, его голос заметно дрожал:

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, так пусто… Пожалуйста, мой господин император, мне больно…

— Ш-ш-ш… Я знаю. Не волнуйся. — Хакс гладил его щеку, пока доктора развязывали его руки и ноги, освобождая его потное тело. — Я прослежу, чтобы твоя попка выздоровела. Ведь иначе ты будешь бесполезен для меня в будущем, не так ли? Будешь неисправимо испорчен. — Великая Сила, как он был прав — случившееся искалечило его. Бен глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав пальцы, аккуратно ощупывавшие его раздраженную саднившую задницу. Он был слишком восприимчивым в этот миг, и даже малейшее касание заставляло его стонать и рефлекторно вздрагивать. — Весь нараспашку, растянутый напрочь… Едва ли тебя будет приятно трахать в ближайшее время. Сейчас ты просто порванная, подержанная шлюха.

Но тут что-то с силой прижалось к нему, и Бен открыл глаза. Его взгляд упал на гигантский предмет фаллической формы, который держали руки в элегантных перчатках. Искусственный член был серебристого цвета и сильно расширялся у основания.

— Придется подержать в тебе пробку какое-то время… Через день твоя попка стянется достаточно, чтобы удержать игрушку поменьше. Я приведу тебя в норму легко и без мучений… Ты же хочешь этого? — Всхлипывая, Бен лихорадочно закивал. Ему не выдержать эту пустоту! Он с благодарностью посмотрел на Хакса, не осмеливаясь двинуться с места, зная, что выглядел абсолютно ужасно, весь взмокший и залитый спермой.

— Хороший мальчик. — Мужчина наклонился и прижался губами к его влажному лбу, отчего Бен снова расслабленно вздохнул.

Все будет хорошо, император здесь, рядом, и он поможет ему. Все, что ему нужно, это просто быть хорошим, и Хакс поступит по справедливости.

Игрушка проскользнула внутрь, и Бен приоткрыл бедра ей навстречу, выдыхая, полный признательности от великолепного и ни с чем не сравнимого чувства наполненности.

Он был спокоен, понимая, что император всегда позаботится о нем.


End file.
